KP in Halloween Frenemy
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Another story in my tradition of KP Halloween stories. Kim and Ron are excited as usual for another Halloween time while their daughter Rose is less so, wishing that her parents would act their age and give up Trick-or-Treating. However, something far more ominous is rearing once more and just what will it mean for the fate of both worlds? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**KP in Halloween Frenemy**

**AN:** This is based on my Kim Possible Halloween stories that I have been writing every Halloween. This will be spooktacular, maybe. Read on to see! Lol!

**Chapter 1**

_(Halloween Day)_

Rose rolls her eyes before letting out a sigh as her parents do their cheerful morning greetings with each other and every morning, she would sigh at how childish her parents seemed to be. They simply didn't hold back in hiding their love for each other.

Kim Stoppable aka Ron's wife and mother of Rose was giving her blonde husband a loving kiss as he cooked their meal, all without ever dropping anything or spilling so much as a drop.

As much as Rose hated the PDA's that her parents seemed to have no problems doing, even she had to admit that his cooking was much better after an inspiring kiss from her and with the way her father looked at that moment, she knew she was going to get a mouth-watering treat. It had taken until a drop landed on her leg, that she realized she had already started to drool at the incredible smells coming from the kitchen area. She quickly wipes it away just in time, as her mother sits down next to her. "Mom, do you have to do that every day?" She says as her mother just smiles at her, "Oh stop complaining, you should be happy to have such happy and parents who still love each like newlyweds. Besides, the kisses really inspire Ron to be his best and don't think I didn't see you drooling from the aroma of his cooking."

Rose blushes as squirms in her seat, "That's no fair! You know daddy makes the best meals in all of Middleton!"

Ron chuckles a bit before he says, "That's very nice of you to say. I guess I know who wants an extra helping!"

Rose opens her mouth to deny it but then her stomach speaks for itself with a loud growl. She quickly shuts her mouth, knowing anything she said after that would be too funny to her parents.

The meal comes quickly enough with both her taste buds and tummy thanking her for practically wolfing down her father's meal.

Kim asks her daughter, "What do you have planned today?"

Rose smiles, "Oh, I am hanging out with my best friend today."

Ron chuckles, "At least it isn't a boy, unless you prefer girls, which is ok but I'd prefer you liked boys for you know, continuing the family line."

Kim knew what she meant, but she had no doubt that her daughter would find someone special since she'd already met their grand-daughter all fully grown up.

Rose blushes under the small tease, "I don't even have a boyfriend or a guy..." she blinks for a moment and a nameless guy flashes before her eyes, then is gone before she can really absorb any details from it." She pauses to wonder why she was seeing the guy in her dreams right then. Was there something more to him than just being a dream? She felt so uncertain and she never saw her mother uncertain about anything." She decides to just put it out there, "Um, Mom... have you ever felt uncertain about anything?"

Kim and Ron both stop and give each other a knowing look before Kim turns to her daughter, "Actually, when I was a teenager, the biggest thing I was uncertain about was boys, the personal stuff. When it came to fighting evil, going on missions, cheerleading, that was easy."

Ron is nodding as he continues to finish up his cooking, "That's true, and I helped her through crushes and dates that... ah, didn't always go as planned." He says as he remembers the time she went on a date with a Josh Mankey while she was disappearing.

Kim wraps an arm around her and bumps shoulders with her as she says, "That's right, your father was my very best friend whom I couldn't do anything without. It took something big for me to finally realize just how incredible we really could be together."

Rose sighs and says, "Not the Halloween story again."

Kim smiles at her one and only child, "Ok, I won't bore you with it but don't worry. If you think that you'll never find a boy, cheer up. You will. There is someone for everyone out there and you'll meet your dream guy before you know it."

Rose gasps as she flashes back on her guy in her dreams for just a moment but this time, the scenery was in the woods and was lost just as quickly. She feels herself blushing without knowing why. "Mom, do you think dreams mean anything?"

Kim half-smiles before she then says, "Your father used to dream about me melting, I am still here though."

Ron puts the plates in front of them as he whisper-whines, "Kim! I thought we agreed to never talk about that!"

Rose overhears anyway and just rolls her eyes as she didn't really understand what they were talking about. "It is just that lately, the closer we get to Halloween. The more I see a certain person, a guy if you will... in my dreams."

Kim and Ron both look at each other, having the same gut feeling that the house was related to her dreams as it was linked to Halloween and their family. Kim makes a mental note to visit the house and see if she can get any answers from past or future. It only took a glance at Ron to know that he was thinking the same thing and would be going with her.

Kim nods to Ron before putting on a face, smiling at Rose as she says, "Don't worry about it. Dreams are your mind's way of sorting things out. You probably saw whoever it was somewhere and want him to be your Halloween date to a party or something."

Rose blushes, looking down at her food as she says louder than she intended to, "Mom, there is no way I'd want to date such a dreamy boy, especially on Halloween." Still, a part of her knew that she would do exactly that if given the chance.

Kim couldn't help but smile a genuine smile at the little slip from her daughter's use of "dreamy" instead of "dream", which told her that whoever the boy was, she found him very hot to her and she was one who didn't usually go for romance or dating like Ron and herself did. She made another mental note to learn more about the boy that was haunting her dreams, especially if he turned out to be real like she was suspecting.

Rose picks at her food a little before Ron says, "I guess this dream boy of yours has made you too hungry to eat, so I might as well just take it..." He makes the grand motion of reaching for the plate when Rose slams the fork between his hand and the plate. "Oh no, you're not taking my food Dad!" She almost growls at him.

Ron backs up with his hands up in the air in a surrender pose, "Oh I know that look, I've seen it far too many times on your mother and everyone always loses against it."

Kim turns her head to look at Ron, "You're talking about the missions, I hope." With Ron chuckling before he answers, "I saw that face on the day we met, Kim or did you forget that day?"

Kim pulls Ron in for a kiss and whispers loudly, "I have never forgotten that day, not for a moment." He smiles after the kiss and says, "Same here, it was the birth of our BFF status and still is." Before he is kissed by Kim again as she liked what he had said to her.

Rose had finished her meal during the time her parents were doing some kissy-face and picks up her plate, "Thank you for the delicious meal Dad. I am going to go over to visit Julia for a bit."

Kim pulls back from the kiss and shouts after her daughter's back after she put the plate in the sink, "Be careful! Halloween brings out strange things in people!" She sees Rose wave and hears, "Got it Mom..." before she is gone.

Ron kisses Kim one more time before she pulls back, "House time?" he asks, knowing the answer that he could see in her eyes and it is confirmed as she says with a brief nod, "House time Ron."

They pull apart and get some stuff together before getting in the car to drive to the Halloween House, as they had gotten to sometimes calling it. Ron is in the passenger seat with his wife driving as he asks, "What do you think Rose's dream guy has to do with whatever might happen this Halloween?" Kim has a determined look on her face as she answers, "I don't know Ron but whatever it means, we're going to be there for her." Ron sighs as he turns to look out the window, "So much for our annual Trick-or-Treat and just when I'd gotten the map for all the best houses already made out for this year too." Kim felt bad for her husband as she knew Ron usually did all the candy mapping heimself with no help from Wade every year and on some level, she really wanted to go too. "I guess, unless things start right away, we can get some in before things go crazy on us." Ron smiles big as he turns back to her, "Boo-yah! Candy, here we come!"

Meanwhile back at Julia's home, she walks up to her friend at the front door and gives her a hug, "Hi Rose! Good to see you." She stops and sees the expression on her face, "Parents again?" She asks her with Rose nodding her answer. "Seriously, why do they have to act like such kids? Every morning they are kissing each other, and other stuff. Why can't they be more like other parents? All old and boring and stuff?"

Julia giggles and says, "I've been around your parents for a long time, and I really doubt that they're the kind to be "normal" parents."

Rose nods as she couldn't think of a way to disagree with her and then she pauses to look at her friend. Julia had seemed to return to her normal self after that Halloween night without any memory of it as well. She was glad that she had managed to talk her friend into not using the same stealth suit ever again as it was "old and out of style". She had hoped that it was the suit that the thing possessing her back then.

Julia says to her friend, "So what are your parents going to be this year for Halloween?"

Rose shakes her head a little, "That's another thing I can't understand. Why do they have to dress up to go trick-or-treating at their age?"

Julia pokes her, "Hey, just answer the question will you?"

Rose grumbles and says, "I think I heard them planning as going as superheroes or something."

Julia smiles a little, "Heroes going as superheroes? Might give some people the wrong idea."

Rose shrugs, "If they really cared about what people thought of how they dressed, they wouldn't be going Trick-or-Treating at their age."

Julia giggles, "Well at least we don't have to worry about it this year. We're too old for that now."

Rose nods, secretly glad that she had talked her out of dressing up even though she knew of a very cool Halloween party, she just didn't want to see her friend snap like that again.

Julia hooks her arm into Rose's and pulls her in towards her room, "C'mon! Let's have some fun!"

Rose smile as she is pulled along, knowing her friend's idea of fun was usually trouble.

Meanwhile in another part of Middleton, Rose's parents approach the house that was one of the bridges that connected their world and the Halloween world.

Kim walks up with her Ron by her side and she takes a moment to take a breath before she knocks on the door. It takes a few long moments before the door opens and Crimson shows up, "Hello" She smiles as she steps aside to let them in. "I was just thinking about you two."

Kim and Ron both step in before Kim turns to her and says, "Does this have anything to do with the dreams Rose has been having?"

Crimson looks at Kim with confusion, "Dreams? What dreams?"

At this point they both turn towards each other with Ron saying, "Maybe they're nothing to worry about? Her dreamy guy is maybe just that, a dream?" Kim relaxes a little, "I guess so Ron."

Crimson tilts her head as something Ron said struck a cord with her. "A dreamy dream guy, why does that sound familiar..."

Kim looks around for a moment and says, "I thought we'd be back visiting her, not in the present when we walked in since you were here."

Crimson smiles, "Oh that, I cast an illusion spell earlier to hide them from any curious eyes or early trick or treat people. I would have given them a good scare if they tried to harm the building." She chants something briefly and then suddenly a wave washed over the both of them, to reveal the house as it looked in the past, only with a few paintings up on the wall since their last visit."

Kim steps up to one and says, "Ron honey, come here and look!"

Ron walks over to the painting, "Hey! That looks like me! And that painting if all of us in the living room, but we never posed for that. Hey, that's the both of us in this other painting!"

A voice behind them says, "Like my paintings? I painted them from memory from when I last saw you both."

They both turn around to see the other Kim and they both smile, "Kim! You did this?" They both say at the same time.

Kim giggles at the two of them, "You two are just like John and me, talking at the same time and all that."

Kim Stoppable reaches out to her husband and pulls him close, "It really annoys our daughter when we talk like that or kiss each other around her." She says with a smile even as Ron then adds, "But we love each other so much, and plus it is fun to annoy her every once in a while. She doesn't know it, but she helps keep us on track."

Katherine's voice is heard from the other room, "Kim, are you talking to someone?" Before she then walks in, "Kim! Ron! Oh, it is so good to see you both! I swear it seems like it takes longer and longer before I see you two again." She walks up and gives them each a warm, happy hug."

Kim smiles at her descendant and says, "Aren't you two a little early to be visiting us?"

Kim Stoppable smiles softly, "Well we came her because we were concerned about some dream guy our daughter, Rose has been dreaming about. She told us they were coming more frequently as Halloween approached but it doesn't seem to be anything to worry about."

Suddenly Crimson starts, "Wait! I remember something, not about any dream guy, but she told me about something else about her childhood."

This gets everyone's attention, "Something about Rose? What is it?" Kim Stoppable asks.

Crimson concentrates, "It is hard to remember sometimes things from so long ago... but I think she spoke sadly about a Halloween in which something big happened and it involved a friend, J... something."

Kim and Ron both start to think about all of Rose's friends that started with a J in their name, "Jason? Jacob? Jesus? Jeremy?" They both say at the same time without either realizing it. Crimson just shakes her head, "I don't know, but I'll go check to see if I can find any clues. Be back soon!" She quickly vanishes.

Katherine sighs, "I'll never get used to magic. I wonder where she picked up magic from."

Kim looks at her husband Ron as he says, "Don't look at me, I do the mystical monkey powers thingy, not pure magic stuff." She then nods as she says, "I guess so, maybe it is a side effect from when Monkey Fist, the female one, took Rose over?" Ron shrugs, "I guess anything's possible with magic. I mean you got turned into a monkey yourself once with magic, remember that?" Kim rolls her eyes, "I certainly do, and it was so not funny that you thought I'd turned into a completely real monkey, but it was kinda sweet that you hung out with your worst fear then just because you thought it was me." She smiles then and kisses his cheek.

Katherine says, "Well at any rate, there is nothing to do until she returns. So how about we all go to the kitchen and I'll whip us up some lemonade?"

Ron smiles and says, "That sounds great!" with the others agreeing.

Katherine and the others turn, walking into the kitchen where John already was and eating a slice of pie, where he smiles and holds up a piece for her. "Kim, I saved you a piece." It was then that John noticed the Stoppables and smiles big, "Hello! I have some pie for you two if you want any. All of us have been expecting you."

Ron's eyes go wide and he licks his lips at the smell of the pie, "I'd love some!"

Just then the twisters come running in with something in their arms, "You are finally here so we" Starts one with the other finishing, "can show you our latest invention!" Making Kim Stoppable look up as she thinks, "This is one thing I don't miss, not living at home with the tweebs."

Katherine frowns at them, "What invention is this? It isn't going to explode is it?"

The Twisters shake their heads together, "No way! This is totally safe!" says Mim before Sim says, "Yeah! We learned from that accident."

John and Kim still moved close to a doorway, just in case while Ron just happily kept eating the pie at the table, "MMM! This is delicious! I've gotta get the recipe Kim!" He says through trying to scarf down another bite.

The twisters quickly set it down and activate it before anyone can say no and at first it seems like nothing is happening before it rumbles and steam erupts from it. It grows louder and louder before more steam finally erupts and settles down to where it pours brown liquid into a cup, and the some white liquid before coming to a stop.

Sim grabs the cup from the machine while Mim shuts it down with Sim handing it to Kim Stoppable, "Try this, we just invented it!" she says as she looks up at her with a beaming smile.

Kim was used to her brothers using her or Ron as test subjects so she brings her lips and has the tiniest taste before her eyes grow wide. She then takes a deep sip as she walks over to Ron, "Ron! Taste this!" She hands the cup to him where he sips it without pause and smiles up at her, "Hey, this is a good cappuccino! Better than the kind they have in Starbucks!"

Sim and and Mim both look pleased that it went over well with them before they realized it already existed in Kim and Ron's time. The look of their pouting faces make their sister Kim start laughing as she realizes that they'd been trying to invent something that'd wow Kim Stoppable.

Ron of course pats them on the shoulders, "Hey, you two did something amazing. You made a really good coffee machine before anyone else in Middleton. You two guys, er... girls are really something. I'm impressed."

Kim Stoppable smiles back at her husband, "So am I Ron, that cup really was better than the kind in the coffee shops of my time. All made from stuff in this time and I am both impressed by them and proud of them."

Sim and Mim couldn't be more happier before they both give Kim and Ron big hugs before running off to their inventing room in an outdoor barn, a "safe" distance away from the house.

Kim Stoppable looks at the time on her watch-sized Kimmunicator and says, "Well we should get going. We have to get back home, feed our daughter and get ready for Halloween."

Katherine smiles and gives them a hug, "Please know that three of you are always welcome here."

Kim Stoppable smiles, "I'll be sure to bring here here to meet all of you next time then."

Kim and John both wave to the Stoppables, "Bye and have a safe journey home."

With the goodbyes said, they both leave the house and no longer than fourteen minutes pass when suddenly everything shakes.

Kim shouts, "What's going on this time?"

A sudden growling sound is heard before the house goes pitch black.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, what do you think of my 2013 Halloween story? It looks like it will be another wild ride for the Possibles, Stoppables, and of course, the House. Rose looks like she still has her friend, but with it being Halloween, how long will that last? What did you think of the Twisters? I don't know the history of the Cappuccino, but I am going to wager that for around the early settler days of the USA, they wouldn't have anything *close* to such a coffee machine like the ones they made but then, anything is possible for a Possible, eh? What do you think caused the blackout? With the barriers to the Halloween world and the Normal world so thin, on that day what do suppose this means for the two worlds? Hopefully I will get to show you, my readers before Halloween hits.

As usual all ideas, thoughts, spooky laughter, evil thoughts, magical creatures to use, demonic creatures you'd like to see and how evil do you think Grant from Mythbusters would sound if he were possessed and many more are all welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**KP in Halloween Frenemy**

**AN:** This is based on my Kim Possible Halloween stories that I have been writing every Halloween. This will be spooktacular, maybe. lol!

**Chapter 2**

_**(Halloween Early Evening - before dinner time)**_

Rose was standing at a mountain, overlooking Middleton and wondering what she was doing here. She had simply followed along on the promise of her friend's "You'll see" and wondering about it the whole time.

Julia waves her over, "Come on, you've got to see this!"

Rose sighs and walks over to her friend and says, "All I see is a big bush."

Julia smiles and says, "That is what I thought too when I was on my hike out here and then when I went behind it to do some... stuff." She blushes a little. "I accidentally discovered this." She walks around the big, thick bush and waits for Rose to do the same.

Rose walks around the bush with Julia saying to here as she comes into sight, "Welcome to our new clubhouse!" She sees a pair of large, steel doors that were already open and looks at them with confusion, "What's going on? What are these doors doing here?"

Julia grabs her friend and pulls her in through the doors, "Forget that, wait until you see what's through the doors!"

Rose lets herself get pulled in, being curious about where her friend is taking her and eventually follows her through a large, if somewhat long corridor.

"After I discovered that the doors were unlocked, I entered and discovered this is a big base, fully stocked with bedrooms, science labs, and other cool stuff! I'm not sure but given the location, I bet this is a secret, abandoned U.S. Government lab!" Julia says with excitement.

Rose remembers a story from her mother about Drakken and Shego having a place or two outside of Middleton and say, "Or... This could be one of my mother's arch-foe secret bases and they forgot to lock it up while running from my parents."

Julia glares at Rose and says, "You really know how to take the thrill out of a discovery don't you?"

Rose smiles a little, "Fine, this is a secret Government base and not one of Drakken's old lairs. Happy?"

Julia smiles big as the cheshire cat and says loudly, "Yes!" She then grabs Rose and pulls her towards another door, "Oh! I've got to show you what's in here!" Once inside the room, she points at all the scientific equipment inside. "Just think about all the cool stuff we can build from this stuff. Some of it may be old as we are, but they're still advanced enough that it fits in with modern technology."

Rose was a bit skeptical that anything that old could still fit into the label, "modern" but once she gets a closer look at the stuff within the lab. She had to admit that her friend was right. Whoever had owned the place before must have had technology either super advanced or was at the forefront to what would become modern technology years down the road. It would take very little tweaking to adjust the tech in the room to make it fully compatible with modern tech and already she was getting a few ideas on how to make it advanced once more. "Yeah, this room has definite promise Julia" She says with a smile.

Julia walks over to another room, "Come over here, there's more to see!" with Rose now following along to see what has her friend excited.

In yet another room Julia reveals a large room with several blue flying cars and one green one still doing what they do best, hovering in wait. Julia smiles, "How cool is this? We have stuff we can drive around and the best part is that we won't need our parents to drive for us! I already checked, there are two ways to drive. One is manually and the other is automatic in which all you have to do is punch in a set of coordinates and it'll take you there, easy!"

Rose smiles big, "I call the green one!"

Julia shakes her head, "Uh-Uh, I called that one when I discovered it but you can have one of the blue ones."

Rose pouts, "Aw man Julia, sometimes you have all the luck."

Julia smiles at her friend, "Don't worry, I didn't take all the goodies I discovered for myself and there is still much I haven't explored yet in here. There are a few rooms that are still locked and I'm hoping that your parents taught you how to get into rooms like that."

Rose grins at the idea of a challenge, "Fine, but I get first calls on anything in those rooms."

Julia smiles a little at her friend, "Somehow, I had a feeling you'd say that. Alright, it is a deal Rose."

Julia starts to walk, "Let's get started, shall we?"

Rose stretched her arms in front of her, bringing her fingers together to crack her knuckles, "I'm ready."

_**(Halloween World)**_

Dean was practicing his abilities, as it had been two years already since he'd met Rose and on his first adventure with her he had seen that he wasn't prepared enough to enter her world. So since then, he had studied and practiced hard, gaining both skill and experience by helping Moni and the others deal with whatever threats popped up. He had become quite skilled, so much in fact that even Moni was impressed by his dedication and skills, which was saying something for such an old creature such as her.

Moni and Dean's mother walk into his practicing room when Moni says, "Alright Dean, you don't want to overexert yourself. It is time to go home and have supper. Your mother is here to take you home."

Dean wipes the sweat from his brow and catches his breath for a few moments before he says, "I'm not tired, I can keep going."

Ms. Royanna sighs softly, "I know honey, but you've got to eat. Rose wouldn't want you to starve yourself on her account, would she?"

Dean closes his eyes, still able to clearly picture her face as she looked on the day that she met and then opens his eyes as he sighs, "You're right. Alright, I am coming."

As Dean gets his stuff together his mother whispers to Moni, "Are you keeping an eye on him?"

Moni whispers back, "Yes, and he's grown very strong. He's as strong enough to be able to take on a lieutenant easily, at his most focused, he could be a serious challenge for one of my majors." They don't have a chance to whisper anything else when Dean approaches and says, "What are you two talking about?"

Moni turns to Dean, "Nothing much, I was just telling your mother how impressed I was with you. You know, you don't have to train so hard. We have plenty of people who would be able to help Rose should she ever enter our world again."

Dean shakes his head, "No, last time she was here all I could do was watch. I want to be able to do more than that next time she needs me and I intend to be ready."

Ms. Royanna knew there was no way to persuade her son any differently. She had tried two years ago when he made up his mind back then and failed as well. She guesses that she could have had Moni have Dean forget Rose, but she didn't feel that was fair to her son and she had a feeling in her gut that he might just be the one to make the difference when no one else could.

The three of them leave the training room and part in the hallway, before leaving the Headquarters so Ms. Royanna could teleport them home where Kamilla was finishing up putting the dishes on the table.

It was a casual dinner with Kamilla taking a chance to tease Dean about Rose never coming back at one point with him responding that he knew she would come back, the darkness had escaped two years ago and had managed to evade capture, despite Moni's efforts to locate D-N-Ambrose. After that, he excused himself to go to his room and left.

Ms. Royanna casts a silence spell around Kamilla and herself after he was gone and says, "Why did you pick on him? You know how sensitive he is about that night and I bet you don't even care he's been training so hard that he's surpassed even you."

Kamilla shouts, "What? But I am older and more experienced than him!"

Ms. Royanna can't help frown a little a her daughter's reaction, especially since the two women had always been the most powerful witches in the house and Dean was never really interested in magic. In many ways, he had practically been a powerless human, letting them do everything. "Well, I guess all it took was the right motivation and dedication. I wouldn't be surprised if he surpasses even me at some point."

Kamilla's eyes grow wide, "What? But you're a super-high white, witch class! You could practically go toe to toe with Moni herself!"

Ms. Royanna smiles at her daughter's assessment of her skill and power, "Well, no, I am not quite that good but thank you for saying that." She then loses her smile as she thinks of something else. "I am more worried about what might happen when Rose comes back to our world."

Kamilla rolls her eyes as she says, "Like that will ever happen again. I heard Moni has gone into overtime, working even into the day as Halloween approached ever since then so that the Jades won't ever get their hands on her again."

Ms. Royanna frowns at her daughter and says sternly, "There are more forces of evil than just the Jades in this world you know. The Jades are simply the most dangerous group and then there are single individuals that are just as dangerous as well such as the one who brought Rose to our world in the first place."

Kamilla shakes her head, "Whatever! I am sure that Rose's parents or anyone in the Crimsons can stop whatever evil moron pops their head for a sound beating."

Ms. Royanna sighs, seeing that her daughter was far too confident in the fragile peace that existed for everyone. It was the real reason that Moni was working as hard as Kamilla spoke about. Once the peace was shattered, it would be at least a generation before it was ever as remotely calm as things were now.

_(Meanwhile)_

Kim opens her eyes to see John in front of her, chained to the wall and cries out, "John!" as she tries to rush to him but instead discovers herself chained to the wall as well. She struggles against her chains before John wakes up from the noise, "Oooh, did anyone get the name of the experiment that blew up this time?"

Kim lets out a breath of relief, "John! You're all right!"

John opens his eyes to see Kim chained across from him before looking around, "Uh, this isn't something something your sisters did is it?"

Kim glares at him, "No John, and there noplace in Middleton that would have us chained like this. I'm going to go out on a limb and say that my other was right to be worried tonight."

John lets out a sigh, "I was afraid that it would be something like that but..." he looks around, "Where is your mother and your sisters?"

Kim quickly looks around and while there were enough chains for everyone within sight, the only ones in there was the two of them. "I don't know, maybe they escaped somehow?"

John looks around for a quick moment as he feared for the others, "I hope so, because we're going to need help if we're ever going to escape from wherever we are."

Kim says to him, "We can't count on that. So whoever comes in here, the first chance we get. I say we use that Indian manuever #3"

John is startled, "What? Why that one?"

Kim frowns a little, "It is perfect, just like when we were tied up and facing each other like this."

John shakes his head a little, "Fine, but if it fails. I want to try one of my plans."

Kim just rolls her eyes at her husband, "All right, we can try your plan then."

John smiles a little bit before he then says, "Can't go wrong with a back-up plan."

Kim seriously doubted that whoever it was that they were facing would require to make use of his plan but she then began to wonder just what happened after everything went dark.

* * *

**AN:** What do you think of the base that Rose and Julia were in? Does it seem familiar to anyone? What do you think of what's been going on the the Halloween world with Dean and the others? Just what do you think Dean can do? Any guesses as to what happened with Kim and John? Or where the others are? Who could be behind all of this? Any guesses what will happen next?

As usual all thoughts, favorite Halloween monsters, listing of your favorite popcorn flavor to eat during a scary movie, and more are always welcome.


End file.
